


Business or Pleasure

by FaeOrabel



Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bodyswap, Come Slut, Dom Kinglsey, Dom Lucius, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Fae; Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flavored Lube, I promise it gets to Tonks/Kings, I will update when sober, Large Cock, Light breeding kink, Lots of come, M/M, Office Sex, Restraints, Riding, Scented Lube, Spanking, Sub Kingsley, Sub Tonks, Tonks uses her skills in a fun way, female top, i'm probably missing tags, idk man, just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Lucius Malfoy calls a meeting with Kingsley, but everything may not be as it seems.LoveFest2021 #LF2021 #TeamVenus
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Business or Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> Written for my love, Talon Willow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy babe!
> 
> Written as a part of Love Fest 2021 over on Fairest of the Rare on Facebook, the best place for all things rare-pairs. 
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamVenus
> 
> Big love to TakingFlight48 for betaing this so well, super quick, and last minute. You are a queen. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Like one of my tags says (courtesy of TriDogMom, I am drunk, I will update any missing tags later. Drunk Fae; Do Not Eat).

**Business and Pleasure**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

For TalonWillow

* * *

“Thank you for meeting with me, Minister,” Lucius Malfoy greeted as Kingsley let him into his office. 

He motioned for Lucius to take a seat, pulling the chair out slightly before rounding his desk and sitting opposite the blonde man. They made a good study in light and dark, both opposites in their colouring and on what side of the war they were on. When put together as Kingsley often enjoyed, it looked even better. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?” Kingsley asked, wondering what kind of visit this would be. Business or pleasure?

“Well, Shacklebolt, I’m rather put out with you, I’ll have you know. Your newest legislation just won’t do, I’m afraid,” Lucius commented, sniffing pompously and checking his nails as if there was anywhere else he’d rather be. 

Kingsley tried to keep up. 

“Is that so?” Kings asked the man. 

“Yes. Is there anything I can do to convince you to throw the whole thing out?” Lucius met his eyes this time, and Kingsley watched as they flashed from his crystalline blue to a golden hazel and back again. 

Oh, so it  _ was _ that type of visit?

“I’m sure there’s  _ something _ you could do to convince me. But I’m feeling a little stubborn. What is it that you’re offering?” Kingsley leaned back in his chair, playing the upper hand while he still had it. 

“Oh, I think you misunderstood me,” Lucius stood and came around the side of Kingsley’s large desk slightly. Brandishing his cane, he swished it twice, locking and silencing his office from anyone who dared interrupt them, and then hooked the snake head behind Kingsley’s neck and pulled him forward roughly. “You will change your mind or I will fuck you like the brat you are.”

Kingsley smirked, standing and moving closer to Lucius who stood at the side of his desk, getting the corner that was separating them out of the way. 

“And who’s to say that’s not  _ exactly _ what I want you to do?”

In a flash so quick, Kingsley almost missed it, his clothes were vanished and his wrists were pulled by thick silk green ropes to force him to face the desk. They pulled him even tighter, making him bend over the desk, only being able to prop himself up on his elbows, back arching beautifully. 

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Lucius lazily set his cane aside, took off his robes, draping them over the chair he’d been sitting in, and then wandering over to Kinsgley’s bar cart. 

Pouring a drink, all Kingsley could do was stare at the man’s shapely arse. Eyes snapping up when Lucius turned to the side, he zeroed in on the man’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down as he drank. 

“Mmm, you always have the best whiskey, Kingsley,” Lucius commented, setting his glass back down. 

Kingsley glared at him from his position bent over his desk. 

“Would be nice if you’d shared  _ my  _ whiskey  _ with _ me,” Kingsley grumbled. 

“Ah yes, but where’s the fun in that?” 

Lucius circled him like a shark, inspecting his prey. When Kingsley’s eyes could no longer see him out of his periphery, his breathing grew shallow, knowing the man had a perfect view of his arse and bollocks. His cock, which stood proudly at attention — loving the scenario he was in and already assuming where it was going — was hidden between Kingsley’s body and the desk. 

“Such a lovely arse,” Lucius whispered, and Kings could feel him hovering closer. 

His suspicions were confirmed when two large hands came up and grasped his firm globes, each hand barely covering each cheek due to Kingsley’s size. Kingsley had to admit he was rather proud of his ass, having gotten plenty of exercise during his time as an Auror. A ‘bubble bum’ as Miss Granger had drunkenly called it at one of the Grimmauld parties Harry threw. 

He’d still accepted the compliment the way it was intended, though.

Being roughly pulled from his thoughts, he felt one of Lucius’s thumbs brush his entrance, gently, but filled with so much meaning. 

“I’m going to stretch you so slowly, you’ll be gagging for my cock, and by the time I finally enter you, you’ll blow quicker than a fourth year after their first yule ball.” Lucius leaned over Kingsley’s back and laid his chest across him so that he could whisper in his ear. 

Kingsley shivered at the promise. 

Groaning when Lucius pulled away completely, he heard the man chuckle as he came around to his chair again. 

“Already impatient, I see.” Lucius taunted. 

Lucius slowly unbuttoned his shirt, keeping eye contact with Kingsley the entire time. Then he went for his most definitely expensive cufflinks, shoving them inside his jacket pocket, and finally shucking the shirt altogether. Pulling his wand from out of his cane, he swished it wordlessly, and Kingsley saw what he knew was fantastic lube suddenly resting tantalizingly in the man’s pale hand. 

Lucius set the lube on the desk, resting it right near Kingsley’s face. Kingsley took a deep breath in and smirked. 

“You got my favorite scent,” Kingsley breathed. 

“It’s flavored this time, too,” Lucius returned the look. 

“I didn’t know it was my birthday?” Chuckling, Kingsley remarked on the flavor/scent combo of birthday cake. 

“Oh, it’s not. But it certainly feels like mine,” Lucius smiled devilishly as he unbuckled his belt and laid it on the chair as well. 

He returned to his place behind Kingsley, hearing him go to his knees on the carpet and shuffling forward. A loud smack sounded throughout the office, forcing Kingsley to buck forward. Lucius had spanked him—hard. 

Kingsley bit down on his bottom lip roughly, his teeth almost ripping through to the flesh as he prepared for the next one. He didn’t buck forward as hard when the second slap came, since he had been prepared and eager. Groaning, he enjoyed the massage he was now receiving to his abused flesh. Lucius was always liberal with caring for Kinglsey through their late night rendezvous. 

Suddenly there was a wet tongue at his entrance. Not spearing him yet, Lucius instead licked with the flat of his tongue all the way from his bollocks to his brown star. Repeating the process languidly, Kingsley was thankful for magic and cleaning charms, having prepared himself when he saw Lucius in his reception area. 

Moans ricocheted off the walls and sank into the lush carpet as Lucius continued his torture. Kingsley leaned his head down on the desk, feeling a tingle and his desk softened into a cushion-like surface rather than the hard wood he knew it was. Smiling, he knew it was a bit of wandless magic from the man currently soaking his backside. 

Closing his eyes, Kingsley only noticed the lack of lube from in front of his face by the smell suddenly missing. 

He heard the cap squeak upon being opened and the squish of the liquid from out of the bottle. Holding his breath, he waited, trying to be patient for Lucius to continue his ministrations. He could hear the liquid being rubbed over fingers and hands, the bubbles popping and the smacking of the liquid heightening his anticipation. 

“Oh Godric, yes,” Kingsley moaned when he felt a thumb brush his entrance, the lube immediately warming and forcing blood to flow where it was placed. 

A thick finger pressed into the tight muscle and knuckle by knuckle it sunk further inside Kingsley. Kingsley bit his lip once again, trying not to give away his full enjoyment of the action.

“If I don’t hear you, I will stop, pet,” Lucius purred, stalling his movements until Kingsley let out a loud groan. 

From that moment on, Kingsley didn’t hold back his moans and cries, loving the slow motion of Lucius’s finger fucking him lazily. He started rocking backward whenever Lucius pushed his finger forward and suddenly he was left bereft. Nothing touching his backside any longer. He only had a moment to guess what was coming before skin met skin and his arse was stinging once again. 

“You will go at the pace that I want, or I will leave you here, tied up and hard as a rock, leaking all over your burgundy carpet,” Lucius demanded in a firm voice. 

“Fine,” Kingsley grumbled. 

“Excuse me?” Lucius spanked him again in warning. 

“Yes, sir,” Kingsley feigned obedience, his voice taking on a submissive quality. 

“Very good.” Lucius wasted no time and shoved his finger to the third knuckle into Kinglsey, making him choke on his breath from the sudden intrusion. 

Inserting a second finger, Lucius picked up speed, fucking Kingsley roughly, twisting his fingers this way and that. Gripping the edges of his desks in a tight grasp, Kingsley’s breath came out in sharp pants. 

Desk shaking, legs wanting to buckle, groans mingling together in a seductive harmony, Kingsley almost cried out in disappointment when he was empty once more. He didn’t have to be disappointed long, though, when he heard Lucius rise to his feet and clothing hit the floor. The lube bottled sounded once more and just as quickly as Lucius had pulled out of him, he slammed his long cock all the way to the hilt. Sheathed entirely, Lucius paused to let Kinglsey adjust and both let out a long and deeply contented moan. 

Once they both had time to relish in a feeling of coming back home, rediscovering that one place they both felt like they will always belong, Lucius picked up his pace. 

Grasping Kingsley’s hips, Lucius’s grip was borderline painful, adding a delicious flavor to the pleasure of him filling Kingsley up. 

Kingsley could practically hear the smirk growing on Lucius’s face, and he knew what was about to come. A snap of the man’s hips and Kingsley was chuckling brokenly. Lucius set a ruthless pace, his bollocks bouncing off of the back of Kingsley’s legs with every sharp thrust. 

The desk was scooting forward with the brutal pounding Lucius was dishing out, so much so that Kingsley had to quickly whisper a sticking charm so it didn’t end up on the other side of the room against his book shelf. This only made Lucius thrust harder. 

A symphony of skin slapping skin, moaning, and groaning filled the air. The smell of sex and sweat overpowered by the scent of birthday cake from the lube that made a salacious squishing sound with every slam of their hips. Kingsley felt like his soul had left his body and was watching the act from Heaven. 

“Oh Merlin, you’re mine and mine only,” Lucius moaned. “I’m going to wreck you for the rest of your life. No other cock will ever satisfy you the way I do.”

Kingsley smiled into his desk, completely fine with that arrangement. 

Listening closely to Lucius’s breathing, Kingsley knew he was getting close. 

“Sir, touch me, please. Please touch me. I want to come with you,” Kingsley begged. 

One hand left the death grip on his hip and snaked around his body to his cock, the new angle it created hit the perfect spot inside of Kingsley. There was lube still slightly left over on his hand and it created an immediate delicious slickness that took over Kingsley’s senses. He was almost overloaded by how good he felt in so many different places. 

This reflected in the quickness with which he suddenly painted the entire side of his desk and the floor beneath him. A roar ripped it’s way out of his throat, the clenching from his climax throwing Lucius over the precipice he’d been teetering on for the past minute. Lucius’s voice sounded rough and raw with how loud he moaned Kingsley’s name. 

Kingsley could feel Lucius’s release fill him up so fully that it leaked out around Lucius’s cock and down the back of Kingsley’s legs. 

Lucius collapsed on top of Kingsley, both breathing heavily and sweat coating their skin, intermingling as they laid together. 

Kingsley was the first to recover, a smirk so evil overtaking his face. Whispering his safeword “Nymphadora,” the silk ropes retracting immediately, and disappeared. Kingsley stood up and turned around in one swift motion, catching Lucius by the upper arms. 

Kingsley crashed their lips together, plundering Lucius’s mouth as ravenously as he’d done to Kingsley’s back side. 

“Change back. Now,” Kingsley commanded. 

His small smirk grew and then shrank, and in Lucius’s place now stood Nymphadora Tonks. Kingsley wasted no time in picking her up and setting her on his wing-back, leather chair. 

Kneeling down in front of her, Kingsley shrugged her legs over his shoulders. He breathed in deeply, always enjoying the way her scent wrapped around him, coating him in strawberries and vanilla. 

“But Kings—” she broke off and cried out as Kingsley buried his face in her warm center, spearing her with his tongue immediately. “Oh Godric. Oh fuck. Yes.”

Her pants just spurred him on, figuring he’d made her forget what she was going to say. His tongue caressed her walls and then attacked her clit. Pressing interchangeably with his tip and the flat of the muscle. He used his tongue to draw pictures over her clit, making sure she had no respite from his attack. Nails scraping the leather covering the armrests, he knew he’d have to repair them when he was done. 

Tongue shoving deep inside of her once again, his hand came around her thigh and thumb pressed roughly against her clit in his tongue’s place. 

“Oh shit, Kingsley!” she cried out, hearing her head slam into the back of his chair. 

Her legs started shaking and he could feel her walls clenching around his tongue, telling him that she was close once more. Kingsley pressed harder on her clit, his tongue reaching for the special spot inside of her even though he knew he couldn’t reach it. 

With a high-pitched cry that he missed while listening to Lucius, Tonks climaxed all over his tongue and onto his chair. Licking up every drop of her essence, Kingsley left a deep hickey on her inner thigh. 

“Kingsley,” Tonks sighed, breathing as if she’d just run a mile. 

“Yes, my love?” Kingsley rumbled with a smirk. 

“I didn’t take care of you yet,” Tonks pouted, loving when Kings allowed her to take her time with aftercare. 

“Well, that’s okay. Because we aren’t done yet,” Kingsley raised a brow and picked her up, swinging her around and sitting down in his chair, placing the small woman in his lap. 

Motioning between them, Tonks looked down and saw he was just as hard as when she’d tied him up as Lucius 

“Anything for you, Minister,” Tonks purred and raised herself up until she hovered over his large cock. Summoning the lube, she coated him thoroughly, knowing that even with an orgasm and preparation, he still stretched her wide. 

Throwing the bottle over her shoulder, she lined him up and sunk down, closing her eyes. The look of absolute serenity on her face clenched at his heart. His love for her knew no bounds, even though he’d yet to tell her. 

Once she was fully seated, Kingsley sat back in his chair, his arms placed languidly on the armrests. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gripped onto him for leverage and started riding his cock slowly. Throwing her head back and laughing, Kingsley watched her. She was a sight to behold, her bright pink hair down to her shoulders and flowing freely. 

Bringing a hand up, Kingsley buried his hand into her hair. Suddenly gripping it roughly, Tonks gasped, moaning in the back of her throat. Pulling her to him by her hair, he pressed their lips together and devoured her mouth. She started riding him faster the harder they kissed. 

Soon enough her cues were going off, and Kingsley was following her down the cliff of ecstasy. They moaned into each other’s mouths and Tonks stood up on her knees, their combined release flowing out of her. As they continued to kiss, Kingsley reached down and used two fingers to try and shove his seed back inside of her. The thought of her round with his child almost making him ready for another round. He knew it would never happen; she was on the potion and it was a strict rule in their relationship for now. 

Pulling away, Kingsley looked into her serene eyes, bliss flowing out of both of them in waves. 

“I love you, Tonks,” Kingsley whispered. 

“‘Bout time you said it,” Tonks smirked, peppering kisses around his face lightly; a stark contrast to everything they just did. “Now let me fucking take care of you, you wanker.”

“Whatever you want, dear,” Kingsley chuckled. “You really need to show me our secret sign sooner. I was really worried that I was about to sit through a meeting with the real Lucius Malfoy with a pristine arsehole.”

Tonks climbed off of him, doubling over in laughter. 

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time, my love.”

  
  



End file.
